Love and Danger in Another Dimension
by Sailor Earth4
Summary: Serena has run into enemies and her scouts and love have past away. Pluto puts her into the DBZ dimension to find her true love, a new scout and memories. Her father and brother. But willl she get through all this alive? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
By Sailor Earth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Do not sue me.  
  
Ch.1 Goodbye Tokyo, hello wherever I am  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!" Serena yelled. 'What is happening? My whole life is going down the drain.'  
  
Their new enemy has hit Darien and the scouts with a slim beam of light and was fatal. Serena, the usually calm and serene girl, turned into her Princess Serenity form with the coldest eyes anyone could ever see. Her silver crystal glowed a silver aura. Meaning her power is growing with hatred.  
  
Raye called Serena about 5 minutes before and when she finally got there they were all already down. And now Darien was dead. She was in the middle of the forest in a pink flower skirt with a skintight pink shirt with flowing sleeves.  
  
"Please silver crystal, take me to the time gates. I need to talk to Pluto." Princess Serenity wished with all her might.  
  
Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared at a cold misty sanctuary. A woman with black hair and green highlights walked up to her, with teary eyes.  
  
"Princess, I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I will make it up to you. I shall bring you to another dimension where you shall get your true memories. Now in the other dimension there are warriors who fight differently than you do. They shall train you. You will find your true love, father, mother, and brothers. I wish you the best of luck." Sailor Pluto said with an ounce of sadness.  
  
Hey I'm doing this story again, so Hi!!! 


	2. Who are you?

Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
By Sailor Earth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Do not sue me.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Serenity stepped into the portal and was transported to a beautiful forest. There was a waterfall a few feet away. The trees were so tall; you would think they reached the clouds. The bad thing was she was in the air.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Serenity screamed as she fell face flat onto the ground swallowing some dirt full of worms. "Ptewwwy. Oh yuck. Thanks a lot Pluto." Serenity said with her fist in the air.  
  
In another place of the forest Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, & Trunks were sparring with each other when Gohan held his hand up. Making Goku stop so abruptly that he tripped, but he righted himself before he fell.  
  
"he what's the big idea, Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
" Shh. do you feel that energy? It's not from around here. It's more powerful than anybody else I've met." Gohan said amazed.  
  
They heard something a little away, and with their Saiyen hearing they could make it out.  
  
"Oh this is perfect. PERFECT!!!!!! How will I get out of here? God, this must be the strangest place I've been to, although it is vaguely familiar." Serenity said calming down.  
  
Then Pluto appeared.  
  
"Hello Princess. And the thing is you're going to stay here, unless you're absolutely needed. And until then This will be the last I ever see of you." Pluto said, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Wait Pluto, Don't go!!! Please!!!!!!!!!" Serenity cried. She fell to the ground as soon as Pluto left.  
  
Her Serenity dress was ripped at her left knee and showed a generous amount of her leg. Serenity then turned around realizing someone was behind her. She gasped and almost fainted since she saw that they were fighters and had gotten afraid. Instead she detransformed back into Serena.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked, her voice breaking.  
  
"We should be asking the same question." Vegeta said in his gruff voice.  
  
"I'm sorry for his behavior. Ummm... My name is Gohan Son. This is my father Goku Son, and this is my best friend Trunks Briefs, and you've already met Vegeta Briefs. Uhh who are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh. I'm Serena Tsukino. Excuse me if I'm rude but aren't you the Z fighters?" Serena asked her voice getting back to normal.  
  
The warriors gasped.  
  
Hope this was better. Reviews. I'm waiting. 


	3. Serena, Vegeta's Sister?

Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
By Sailor Earth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Do not sue me.  
  
Serena, Vegeta's Sister? Way Weird.  
  
"How did you know?" Vegeta for once was surprised.  
  
"You just told me. No. Ummm... I actually don't know. Just came to my mind. You guys look so familiar. Wait, Gohan did you say that he's VEGETA???!!!" Serena screamed.  
  
Serena had the look of shock none of the fighters had ever seen. Vegeta especially, since it looked like it was about him. Serena shook her head to get out of her daze.  
  
"Serena, are you okay? What about Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Vegeta is my bro-!" Serena closed her mouth realizing she had said something that even she did not know about until now.  
  
"Vegeta's your brother?! Ha ha ha ha!!! I don't believe it." Goku laughed with tears in his eyes and fell to the ground clutching his stomach from the laughter.  
  
"Shut up Kakarott. She's lying. I don't have a sister. I'll destroy her for the mockery she has set!" Vegeta said getting extremely angry. You could literally see smoke coming out of his ears and his face blood red.  
  
"But I'm telling the truth," Serena thought and remembered her nickname for Vegeta. "Vegetable." This was her last chance.  
  
"What did you say?" Vegeta was dumbfounded. Then suddenly all these memories of Serena, him, the Silver Millennium, the Saiyen Palace, and the Moon Kingdom. "Sere." Vegeta said with actual kindness in his voice.  
  
"Phewww. You remember. I'm so glad. I thought you got killed by that witch Beryl." Serena said relieved. She ran up to him and hugged him with all her might, tears streaming down her face.  
  
'Lunarians,' Vegeta thought. ' To many emotions.'  
  
Then suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Vegeta hugged back. Goku stood up relaxed and had the sweetest face on. Gohan had the very same face. While Trunks was standing there, not believing what had just happened. Trunks walked up to Serena and his father.  
  
"If you're my dad's brother than that makes you my aunt! Shoot. I wanted you to be my girlfriend." Trunks said.  
  
Serena laughed at the 8 year olds words, very quietly of course. She stepped away from Vegeta's grasp and knelt on her knees taking her nephew's hands.  
  
"Trunks, either way I couldn't be your girlfriend. I'm way to old for you. Never mind the way to old. I mean you're 8 and I'm 17. Big difference. Sorry. Well now I know who you get your personality from. Your father was always flirting with woman (yes flirting) older and younger, strong and weak. Actually just like me. Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh those were the days. You know guys Vegeta always hurt the boys that flirted with me. I did the same thing with the girls that flirted with him." Serena said looking at all the people with her.  
  
Just then they heard an ear piercing scream.  
  
" What was that?!" Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
Hey, like I said before I'm revising my story so you'll be seeing more of me! 


	4. A New Scout

Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
By Sailor Earth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Do not sue me.  
  
New Scout  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl of about age 17, like Serena, screamed and was being strangled by a purple and green monster.  
  
The Z fighters and Serena ran to the place where the scream took place. The girl had mid back Brownish-black hair, with big glittering brown eyes. Then a broach fell from her clothes.  
  
"NO!! I won't let you kill me. I have been through enough!" The girl yelled.  
  
"She seems so familiar. You know I have a gift at remembering people, but this is as if I remember her from the Silver Millennium." Serena said.  
  
Then the girl used her foot to throw the broach into her hands.  
  
"Earth Crystal power!!!!" The girl screamed.  
  
Serena was shocked. Could this be a scout? She couldn't be unless Pluto had lied to her. The girl certainly looked like a sailor scout.  
  
"I am Sailor Earth, champion of love and the protector of Earth. On behalf of the Earth I will not tolerate your behavior." Sailor Earth said. "Earth Crimson Rain!"  
  
Suddenly red rain, as sharp as knives, flew toward the monster and the monster died. Serena ran to Sailor Earth.  
  
"I know this will sound stupid, but are you a sailor scout?" Asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid you know my identity. I need you to promise me that you will not tell a soul." Sailor Earth replied.  
  
"I want you to keep the same promise." Serena said  
  
"What?" Sailor Earth wondered what she was talking about.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena transformed. "My name is Sailor Moon. But my Earth name is Serena Tsukino.  
  
"Um, Hi my name, as you might have guessed, is Sailor Earth. Leader of the sailor scouts. My Earth name is Lena. I'm not sure of my last name. I was found in this forest when I was a baby, but my foster parents last name is Matthews." Sailor Earth said as she detransformed.  
  
"Leader of the scouts? Strange my cat, Luna, told me I was." Serena said.  
  
"Well my cat, Jewel, said I was. And the other reason is because I was princess of the Earth and Moon. Well half of the Moon. My sister, Serenity, I believe was the one who would have controlled the moon If she didn't die by Queen Beryl. That was 1,000 years ago." Lena concluded.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Hello hope you like it! 


	5. Now Saiyens

1 Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
1.1 By Sailor Earth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Do not sue me.  
  
Now Saiyans   
  
"You're my sister! Oh my god! That's not possible. Pluto never told me of a sister, let alone a scout." Serena was going hyper.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not my sister. I told you her name was Serenity." Lena replied.  
  
Serena and Lena were talking about this for an hour or so. About an hour later they all got it. Except for the fact that both of them went unconscious for a while. The Z fighters were just as shocked except that they didn't go unconscious at all.  
  
"Why didn't Jewel ever tell me that I had a sister? Was it not important?" Lena said.  
  
"I don't know. Hey to get off the subject here. If I my past name was Serenity than you must've had a past name too." Serena said.  
  
"Yes actually I do. My past name was Lilliana. I'm part Saiyen like yourse- " Lena was caught off by Vegeta.  
  
"What do you mean Saiyen?" The Saiyen price was getting agitated.  
  
"Well, me and Serena are Saiyen Princesses of… the… planet… Vegetasei. Oh my god. You're my brother. Serena why didn't you tell me." Serena cowered away.  
  
Vegeta was just getting angrier by the moment. Lena was choking Serena and yelling at her. Gohan was thinking how cute Serena was. And Trunks and Goku were just lost in the entire situation.  
  
"Serena why are you wearing that ridiculous hairstyle. Mother and you always wore it but it looks ridiculous. And besides you should cut it and let it go freely. You would look beautiful. Right now you look like a meatball head." Lena said starting to giggle.  
  
"Ha look at you. You have your hair in kitty buns, kitty head." Serena said.  
  
Later that day Gohan flew Serena and Goku flew Lena to Vegeta's house. Bulma was outside with Chi Chi drinking lemonade. They saw their husbands and sons coming. They ran to them and ask them whom the girls are. Serena and Lena went to get changed. When they came out Gohan thought he was looking at two goddesses. Serena had a pink dress that went to her ankles. And Lena had a blue dress that went to her ankles. Serena and Lena saw him staring and started giggling and blushed. The Z fighters came over and started talking. When it came to dinner Serena and Lena were almost dead when they saw how much they ate. Later that night Serena and Gohan were alone and they were looking at the stars. Then Gohan leaned over and kissed Serena passionately. Lena saw everything and was about to squeal with happiness when she felt someone hold her.  
  
TO be continued…………………………..  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long. 


	6. Couples?

Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Do not sue me.  
  
Couples?  
  
Later that night Serena and Gohan were alone and they were looking at the stars. Then Gohan leaned over and kissed Serena passionately. Lena saw everything and was about to squeal with happiness when she felt someone hold her.  
  
Continued  
  
Lena turned around and was staring into the eyes of….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamcha! Gee you scared me half to death. Don't you ever do that again!" Lena screamed into Yamcha's face, while he was still holding her.  
  
"Sorry. Soooo who are you spying on. Whooo….Gohan and Serena look really into it." Yamcha said.  
  
"Yep, they do. Now if you don't mind I would really like it if you let go of me." Lena said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Um… so you're Vegeta's sister. Can't believe it. You're too cute to be related to him." Yamcha said.  
  
Lena was snickering and pointed behind Yamcha. He looked back and dropped Lena and ran off somewhere.  
  
"Now Lill, do you agree with that weakling?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, come to think of it, I did get the good looks in the family." Lena said.  
  
"Yeah me too." Serena walked in. "What'd you do to Yamcha? He's screaming like heck. Kinda like this." Serena started waving her arms and running around like a maniac.  
  
Gohan and Lena laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes.  
  
"Hey guys, what's with the kiss? Looked deep." Lena asked once she calmed down.  
  
"Ohh… well uh… you see I … we… are gonna start going out." Serena said.  
  
"You better run, Serena." Lena said.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Run, just run." Lena said as Vegeta went full speed after her.  
  
"Hey Gohan, you're really lucky to be with her. She is the best friend anyone could ever have." Lena said.  
  
"I could say the same about you." A mysterious voice said.  
  
  
  
I know this is short and that I haven't written in a really long time. But school just is a pain and I haven't had a moment to write. 


	7. The End???

Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Do not sue me.  
  
This is the final chapter  
  
Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
"Hey Gohan, you're really lucky to be with her. She is the best friend anyone could ever have." Lena said. "I could say the same about you." A mysterious voice said.  
  
Continued  
  
"Gee, thanks Veggie." Lena said to Vegeta who finally gave up with Serena.  
  
Serena walked up to them and of course kissed Gohan which made Vegeta red with fury so Lena ended up having to control Vegeta by telling him that Bulma would make him sleep on the couch, no food for a week, and destroy the gravity machine. Vegeta got so scared that he fell into silence. Which made everybody, except Vegeta, present blow up with laughter.  
  
" DO NOT LAUGH AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed. "Sorry." Serena said with a hint of sarcasm. "But then again if you wouldn't look so funny we wouldn't laugh now would we?" "I really do hate you." Vegeta said. "So do we!" Serena and Lena said.  
  
Later on that night in Serena and Lena's room, Serena was in her bed thinking about Darien and her scouts, when Lena came in her silk nightgown and saw Serena with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, wanna talk about it? I mean I did know our court too." Lena said, making Serena look up. "Sure." Serena told her story from the beginning, which started from age 14. "Whoa. That's tough. Well unlike you I really wanted to fight. I wished to ever since the age of five. When I turned 13 I started to fight." Lena said emphasizing the word 13. "You see, mom came to my dreams and made me remember everything. When I woke up I found a broach in my hand. I don't know why but I had this feeling to run away. And that's what I did. I took all the money I had, which was about $200, and tried to do what I could on my own. I found a place in the woods, near a gorgeous waterfall and spent my time eating fruit's and berries. You see I was allergic to fish and I couldn't bear taking bird or dinosaur eggs, so I had to live on that. Ummm. for the past two years I had been fighting crime and demons. It was kind of hard since I was on my own, but I had a personal trainer in my dreams, Pluto. When you saw me fighting that demon, I was caught off guard and it was stronger then usual. And the rest you already know." Lena finished. "I can't believe you ran away. I thought about it sometimes, but I never had the guts to do it." Serena said. "Well then you didn't change much, since you never had any guts to do my dares." "I can believe that. Uhh. so did you have a boyfriend back then?" "One. but he died from cancer. I miss him. His name was Timothy he was the perfect person. Smart, handsome, and we had almost everything in common. He gave me a locket; similar to the one Darien gave to you. Except mine was a silver moon with a little star twirling around. I loved the melody."  
  
They spent the rest of the night talking about their past and their dreams for the future...  
  
Now you can use your imagination to make up the story. 


End file.
